


the fight has yet to be won

by starlightjay



Series: a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Wano Arc (One Piece), Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjay/pseuds/starlightjay
Summary: everyone wanted to save that girl so why were they being attacked for acting on it? toko was in more danger now.or,zoro and sanji save toko and zoro realizes something big.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073906
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	the fight has yet to be won

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i originally wanted to have this posted on thursday or friday but i didn't manage to finish it in time. so here it is today! please enjoy!

The dust settled around the two, revealing Sanji and Zoro. They were panting, and, in Zoro's arms, Toko had ceased laughing. She was, however, still visibly shaking.

Sanji huffed quietly when he saw Zoro was standing next to him. "Ah, you shitty Marimo. What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you are doing, eroco-" Zoro faltered as he finally smelled the air around them. "Sanji-" The green haired man went to reach for the cook but halted quickly when he sensed someone coming towards them. He turned and fended off the attack from Kyoshiro, sending the man back a few feet. "Take her and get out of here, I'll be close behind you." Zoro tossed Toko towards the other man.

"Hey, don't just throw around a-"

"Go, now," Zoro commanded in his Alpha Voice.

Sanji glared at him before turning away and running behind the nearest building.

"Shh, it's okay, Toko," the omega murmured, trying to soothe the young girl. He pushed her head into his neck.

Sanji paced behind the building, partially to try to calm Toko and partially because he was worried about Zoro.

After what felt like forever, Zoro rushed behind the building. "Cook!"

Said blond turned towards the voice. "What, did you get lost even when you saw me go behind this building?"

"No." Zoro all but pouted. "I followed your scent, cook."

Sanji hummed to Toko but stared at Zoro. "What?"

The alpha had been staring at him as well. "Your-"

"Yes. I am." Sanji sighed, sitting on the ground. He leaned his back against the building.

"And you- Sanji, you left Nami and the others and endangered yourself and our pup! Did you know?"

"Hah?"

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left?" Zoro stalked closer, a deep frown etched onto his face.

"Yes, I did, okay? But I had to save you guys." The omega hugged Toko closer to his body. "And I'm fine now. So don't be mad. Please."

"Don't be mad?" Zoro stopped in front of Sanji. "I can't be worried anymore since you are back and safe. What am I supposed to do?"

"Be happy! We're having a pup, a baby of our own. That's exciting and scary and is so worth it. Be happy, please." Sanji looked up at his lover, eyes pleading.

Zoro quickly moved forward and hugged him. "I am happy."

"Please, don't be mad at me." The blond closed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm so happy. Even though this is a shit situation for us to be in right now." Zoro pulled away from him slightly. "I'm gonna be a dad. I've never even thought I would want to be a dad, but with you-" He laughed. "I love you." Zoro kissed his omega passionately. "I love you so damn much."

Sanji melted into him. "I love you too." He smiled widely.

Suddenly, Zoro was up again. "It's not safe here still. Take her somewhere else and we'll meet up eventually." He helped the blond up. "Take of the pups, okay?"

Sanji nodded, his smile slowly getting smaller. "I love you so much. Don't die or get lost on me, Marimo." He pulled his alpha into a dizzying kiss before walking away.

Zoro grinned as he watched Sanji leave. "I'm gonna marry that man one day." He shook his head after a few seconds. "Okay, focus now."

Sanji sighed sadly as he hurried away from the fighting. "And here we are. Apart again."

Toko looked up at Sanji. "Don't be sad," she whispered.

Sanji smiled at her. "I'm not sad. Promise."

"Hey, Sanji, give her to me."

"What? Usopp, I'm fine, I can take her." He shook his head.

"I know you want to take care of her but you are stronger than me and can fight way better. I can protect her." Usopp lifted her out of his arms. "Don't worry about us. Just worry about you and all of us will eventually meet back up." With a grin, he turned and scrambled away from all of the fighting.

"Shit." Sanji ran his fingers through bangs. "Fuck, okay. I can do this. Just avoid all hits, especially to the stomach." He groaned. "Stupid Marimo making me more vulnerable. I'll make him pay once this is over." He headed towards the fight. "Wait- how did he smell me? I have on scent block-" The omega felt his neck. Nothing was there. "Shit, I need to get one on quick otherwise I'm in extreme danger."

**Author's Note:**

> word count : 751


End file.
